


100 Celebration

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, sneeze, sneezefic, snz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: All of the works written for my 100 follower celebration on Tumblr! 18+
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/FemReader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Sneezing at an inopportune time, "tissue?", at a restaurant

“We should have stayed home,” you chastised Natasha, who was sitting across from you at your fancy dinner.

“It’s our anniversary,” she argued weakly. You sighed. If your girlfriend wasn’t so stubborn, she would have let the two of you stay home, and celebrate your anniversary another night. Nat had come down with the nasty cold that had been making its way around the tower, and you were positive that you were catching it, so you really both should have stayed home.

You stayed silent a few moments more, lost in your thoughts, only the sound of Natasha sniffling filling the quiet.

“Tissue?” You asked finally, your heart throbbing at her slight suffering. She shook her head.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

You nodded, letting out a breath before striking up a conversation about what you were going to order. By the time the waiter finally came around a few minutes later, both of your mouths were watering at the idea of what you were going to get.

“What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have the filet, medium well please,” you answered.

“And for you?” He asked, turning towards Nat.

“H’htschoo!”

“Bless you,” both you and the waiter chorused. If your girlfriend didn’t have such good control over her blushing response, she would have been bright red. You knew her better than anyone, and Nat hated showing any form of vulnerability in front of anyone she wasn’t comfortable with.

“Sorry, I’ll have the pork chop.”

“Absolutely. I’ll go tell the chef and get a refill for your drinks.”

With that, the waiter left, and you shot Nat a sympathetic look, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Don’t say we should have stayed home.”

You hummed. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Then what?”

“Natasha,” you gently chided. Going down this road had the potential to start a fight that neither of you wanted. But, Nat was more stubborn when she didn’t feel well, so she tried again.

“Then what?”

“I- you clearly don’t feel well. You can’t fight that, babe. And I just want to make you feel better, at home, in our comfy bed, where you can just.. I don’t know, be sick,” you explained gently. Natasha’s face softened at your words, and even a small smile played at her lips.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“And I you.”

“We could take our food to go,” Natasha suggested. You nodded.

“I think that’s a great idea.”


	2. at a press conference, like the worst cold, Scarlett x R

“H’h.. htsshoo!” Scarlett let out yet another muffled sneeze into her elbow.

“Bless you,” you said for the tenth time since the press conference started thirty minutes ago. 

“Thanks.”

Nearly the entire cast of the Avengers was at the long table for Comic Con, and poor Scarlett was dealing with an awful cold. 

She sighed beside you, and you reached over to place your hand on her thigh. 

“You alright?” 

She nodded, sending you a brief smile. You could see how exhausted she was, though. Her poor nose was raw and red, she was sniffling constantly, and the bags underneath her eyes were more pronounced than usual.

“No you’re not,” you argued softly. Scarlett cleared her throat and ran her finger down the bridge of her nose.

“We’ll be done in another half hour,” she shrugged.

“And then you’ll let me take care of you?”

“Yes.. heh.. h’tschioo!”

“Bless you,” you chorused along with the rest of the people in the large room.

“Thank you,” Scarlett said quietly into the microphone. She leaned back in her chair again and looked at you.

“And then I’ll need you to take care of me.”


	3. at an awards show, sneezing at an inopportune time

Natasha and you were currently at the Oscars, the entire Avengers team having been forced to attend this year, for publicity. On top of being forced to attend, Natasha was currently fighting off a cold, and you knew she’d be much better off if she was at home and resting.

But, the Avengers had to go. And so there you currently sat, Natasha on your right and Steve on your left, in the third row. Your hand rested on Nat’s thigh, squeezing it lightly every time you heard her sniffle or let out a cough or sneeze. She was rather quiet, not wanting to talk, which made sense due to her feeling unwell. Steve and you joked back and forth and complained about certain things, trying not to laugh at the lame jokes.

The cameras panned over you often, everyone at home and in the audience eager to see the Avengers out at an awards show, wearing nice clothes. You leaned away from Steve as the camera once again neared your row, knowing that you’d have to pretend like you were paying attention to what was going on.

Just as the camera passed over you, Natasha took a sharp intake of breath beside you and then ducked her head down in a half-stifled sneeze.

“Bless you,” you murmured, squeezing her thigh and giving her your attention. Her cheeks were flushed, evident that she knew she’d been caught on camera.

“It’s okay,” you soothed, rubbing your thumb back and forth on her dress. She sniffled, giving a slight nod. You could tell she was still embarrassed, but you were surprised when she leaned her head over and rested it on your shoulder.

“You alright?” You asked. Normally when Nat was embarrassed, she put walls up, not tore them down.

“Really don’t feel good,” she said hoarsely. You made a sympathetic noise and turned to kiss her forehead.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. We can go.”

“No, we can’t,” she chuckled. “You know we hav- h’h..htssh!”

“Bless you, we have to stay, I know, I just, if we could, I’d take you home right now.”

“I know, baby, I know. Thank you,” Nat whispered. She pressed her lips lightly to your bare shoulder and then let her head continue to rest against you. You lightly squeezed her thigh and then resumed paying attention to what was happening on stage.


	4. at home, like the worst cold, "you alright?"

“H’htsSh!” An odd noise sounded from the opposite side of the bed, pulling you out of your light doze.

“Bless you?” You murmured, one eye opening and making out Natasha’s form.

“Thanks.” Her voice was hoarse, but a different kind of hoarse than her usual sleepy voice. You knew this voice anywhere.

“Natasha,” you whispered, reaching out to stroke her back. “You’re sick.”

“Yeah,” was the tired sigh you got in response. You clucked your tongue and tugged on the back of her shirt, indicating that she move closer. Nat turned around and cuddled into you as much as she could. You could hear how stuffed up her noise was every time she took a breath, and your heart ached.

“You alright?” You asked, soothingly rubbing her back. She nodded against you and you couldn’t help but let out a little sigh. Natasha always acted tough, even if she did allow you to see her more vulnerable side.

There was a sharp intake of breath by her, followed by her entire body tensing as she stifled a sneeze perfectly against you.

“Bless you.”

“You don’t have to say that every time,” Natasha muttered. You hummed.

“But I’m going to anyway, baby. Now sleep, you haven’t been this sick in a while, and you’re not even at the peak yet.”

Nat just sniffled and cuddled even further into you, sighing once she got comfortable enough.

“Can we just not work tomorrow?” She asked. You chuckled.

“We are staying in bed all day, Nat.”


	5. on a mission, like the worst cold

“HtssSh! H’tschioo!”

“Bless you,” you murmured for what felt like the hundredth time. “You alright?”

“Yeah, there’s just something in the air,” Nat shrugged. You were beginning to lose your patience.

“Yes, of course. Must be why you’re super congested too. And is your voice hoarse? Odd, must be something in the air,” you said airily. Natasha tried her hardest not to sniffle. She didn’t have a reply either, so she opted for sneakily rubbing her sleeve against her nose.

The two of you were currently held up in your cabin for the week during your stealth mission. And you knew at this point that Nat was sick. The real question was how long would it be before she admitted it and how long before she let you take care of her?

Another small inhale from her had you smirking. There was only so many times she could sneeze before you called her out.

“H’Heh.. hetschoo! H’tschoo!” Nat caught the next two sneezes against her sleeve.

“Bless you,” you emphasized, watching her grow increasingly frustrated by the minute.

“Are you going to be less annoying if I admit it?”

“Admit what?” You asked innocently.

“Y/N.”

You took pity on her. “Yes, Nat.”

“I’m sick,” she admitted simply. You nodded, thinking about what your next move would be.

“I was expecting some sort of teasing reply,” Natasha smirked, raising her teacup to her lips. You eyed her, trying not to let your concern for her show through. You were in a cabin with nearly no heat for a week. You didn’t even want to think about what that would do for her. You were silent for a few minutes, each one of her thick sniffles or light coughs tugging at your heart strings. If she wasn’t so stubborn, you could be laying in bed with her right now.

“Nat,” you whispered after she let out a few coughs. She sniffled, wiping at her nose, debating what she should do. Of course she wanted nothing more than to lay down with you, but how could she relax when the two of you were on a mission?

“Please,” you pleaded. She opened her mouth to respond, looking defeated, but her breath caught and you watched as her lashes fluttered shut.

“Huh.. h’tschioo! Husshooo!”

“Bless you, Nat.”

“Thanks. Can we go lay down?”

The quiet hoarseness of her voice had your heart throbbing your chest and you immediately stood, pulling her with you towards the bedroom.


	6. at the avengers training gym, sneezing at an inopportune time

“Natasha, why are you being so mean today?” You whined, after she had flipped you onto your back yet again. She got up off of you and faced the other direction.

“Because, you’re not trying.” And then there was an odd noise. But then Natasha was charging toward you again, and you had no choice but to focus on that. You actually managed to spar for quite a bit, before she once again sent you flying down to the mat. And then she decided to tease. Natasha got down and lay directly on top of you, one leg bent and holding her up while the other lay flat against your heat. She put weight into that leg and you gasped.

“Natasha,” you sighed, closing your eyes.

“No,” she murmured, bringing her face close to yours, forcing you to open your eyes. Her lips ghosted over yours. “You’re not paying attention today. You’re not.. huh..” Natasha was quickly turning her head away, and an odd noise came from her.

“Bless you?” You asked, unsure if that was even what had happened.

“Thanks,” she muttered, turning back toward you. Her eyes narrowed. “Why are you blushing even more right now?”

“Because when you sneezed, your thigh put more pressure on...” you trailed off. She smirked.

“I see. Meet me in the locker room shower in five minutes.”


	7. at the grocery store, allergies

Natasha removed her hand from your back once again to loosely hold a fist in front of her face. You watched as her nose quivered and her lips parted ever so slightly.

“Huh...htsch ! H’htssh! Heh....httsh!”

“Bless you. We shouldn’t have walked here babe,” you gently scolded Nat. Spring was here, and that meant pollen which usually meant Natasha spending half the day sneezing. But, she’d insisted on walking to the grocery store today.

She sniffled and shook her head, as if she was trying to clear the allergen from her sinuses.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, her hand once again falling to your back. You turned to her and wrapped your arms around her waist. You searched her face for something, before pressing a light kiss to the tip of her nose. The contact had her nose twitching. You chuckled when an adorable pre-sneeze expression formed on her face, and she turned away from you. You heard her breath hitching for a few moments, but it seemed she was having trouble finding a release.

“You alright?” You asked after about twenty seconds.

“I ca-heh- can’t s-sneeze,” she responded breathlessly. You made a sympathetic noise and pulled out a tissue from your bag.

“Here,” you murmured, pressing it into her hand as her breath continued to hitch. Two seconds later she was bringing it up to finally sneeze into it.

“Husshooo! Hetschoo! H’htschoo!” She moaned at the relief from the unstifled triple.

“Bless you, Nat. I don’t know how you’re going to make it home, baby.”

“I’ll be fine,” she replied, blowing her nose. You winced at the congestion behind it.

“Let’s just hurry up and get home, okay?”


	8. at home, trying not to wake someone

You were fast asleep, cuddling the blanket that you had pulled up to your chin. Scarlett was awake behind you, trying her hardest not to wake you up. Your poor girlfriend was coming down with a cold, and she was in the stage where she was constantly sneezing.

“Huh...htssch! Htsch!” She stifled the next two forceful sneezes into steepled hands. You stirred, and then were fully brought out of sleep by her next set of stifles.

“Htssh! Htsch!”

“Bless you. Those sounded strong, baby,” you murmured, your voice hoarse with sleep. She sniffled in response, rubbing a tissue against her nose.

“Scarlett, that’s not going to help. Blow your nose,” you whispered. She listened and you handed her several new tissues to use. You waited until she was done before brushing her hair back from her face and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Have you taken NyQuil?”

“No. It makes me too tired.”

“That’s kind of the point, baby,” you chuckled, rubbing her arm.

“I have to go to set tomorrow,” she explained. You shook your head.

“No, you are not going to set tomorrow. Your voice already is going, there’s no way the Russos are going to have you act,” you retorted. “NyQuil, and then sleep.”

“Okay.” Scarlett moved to get up to grab the medicine, but you held her down.

“I’ve got it.”


	9. at the grocery store, just randomnly sneezy

“Okay, let’s get in and out,” you nodded, looking at the grocery list and mapping out the best way to make it through the store. You weren’t the biggest fan of shopping, which Natasha found adorable because you could get grumpy.

“It’ll be alright,” Nat soothed, a familiar tingle entering her nose. “It won’t tak- huh’htssh! Htsch! Won’t take long.”

“Bless you. I hope you’re right, I hate this place.”

“I know, lyubov moya, I know,” she murmured, pushing the small cart forward. Natasha half zoned out as you rambled on about the list you’d made. She scrubbed at her nose, the annoying itch returning. Just when she’d thought she’d managed to stave off the sneezes, she was turning away from you rapidly to stifle the next set.

“Heh..Htsch! H’ssch!”

“Bless you,” you murmured, a hand falling to her back to steady her. Nat sniffled. 

“Thanks.” There was a hint of congestion behind her voice already.

“You alright?” You asked, a little concerned.

“Yeah, something’s just bothering me.. h’h..”

“Don’t stifle,” you quickly interjected.

“H’tschoo! Husshooo!” Nat raised her elbow to catch two quick, wet sneezes.

“Bless you, baby. You’re not allergic to anything,” you mused. Nat shook her head, running a finger down the bridge of her nose, accompanied by a liquid sniffle.

“If you sneeze one more time, we’re leaving.”

“You just want an excuse to leave,” Natasha chuckled. Her nose crinkled, and you smirked.

“And I might just get it.”


	10. at a press conference, like the worst cold

You weren’t even quite sure why you or Natasha needed to be at this press conference. All of the Avengers were required to attend, but Tony and Steve had been handling most of the talking (which may not have been the best idea). You and Natasha were sitting at the end of the long table, whispering to each other every so often. You had turned your mics off for the time being.

“Huh..h’h..” The hitching breaths right beside you caused you to look over towards Nat. Your poor girlfriend was dealing with the worst cold she’d had in years, and you felt terrible that she had to be here. You rolled your eyes as she managed to stave off the next round of sneezes.

“That’s just going to make it worse,” you whispered. Nat sniffled thickly and sent you a fake glare. Her eyes narrowed and a blank expression crossed her face, causing you to chuckle.

“Heh-httsh! Htssh! H’htsch!” The sneezes were stifled into near silence, and were hardly noticeable to anyone not watching her directly.

“Bless.”

“Stop smirking,” Nat retorted, a slightly amused expression briefly crossing her face. “This sucks.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” you whispered sincerely. Natasha sent you a small smile and squeezed your knee briefly. You both listened to what Steve was saying for a few moments, before growing bored again.

“Steve should say something interesting,” you laughed lightly.

“At least when he talks he doesn’t outwardly offend anyone,” Nat smirked, referring to Tony. She sniffled thickly and roughly pushed up against her nose.

“Stop doing that, you’re just going to make it worse.”

“Heh’h.. htssh! Htsch!...huh....”

“If you sneeze one more time.....” you teased, watching as she tried to coax out the last in the triple. Your words were enough of a distraction that she was able to finally get out the last one.

“Bless you,” you chuckled.

“Thanks,” she half-groaned.

“Sounds like they’re wrapping up,” you nodded toward Steve and Tony.

“Good.”

“Let’s you and I watch some movies and cuddle when we get home, yeah?”


	11. at a safe house in the mountains, the cold getting to someone

“Ugh, this is less than ideal,” you complained as you looked through the tiny safehouse. You and Natasha had to stay here because the mission had gone slightly wrong.

“It’s freezing,” Natasha commented.

“There’s no heat,” you observed, double checking that there wasn’t a heater around somewhere.

“Blankets?”

You moved to look through the tiny closet. “I found a few, but not enough to really keep us warm.”

—————————

An hour later, the cold was getting to both of you, but especially Natasha. The two of you were curled up together under the blankets on the small couch, trying to stay slightly warm.

“Heh..h’htschoo! Hschioo!” Natasha sneezed into her shoulder for the eighth time since you two had sat down.

“Bless you,” you murmured, rubbing her arm and trying to generate some heat. “The cold is getting to you.”

“I don’t know why,” Nat replied, annoyance in her voice. “I’m -”

“If you say you’re Russian, I will murder you,” you interrupted, smirking.

“Fine,” she huffed, sniffling and swiping the back of her hand under her nose. Unfortunatley, safe house meant no tissues either.

“You haven’t been in the cold for a while, at least not like how you used to, babe.”

Natasha hummed, knowing you were right. You continued rubbing her arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Hopefully we’ll get to go home soon.”

“Huh-husshooo! H’hetshoo!” Nat quickly turned away from you to send another two sneezes into her shoulder.

“Bless, babe.” You turned her face towards you and kissed the tip of her nose. “God, Nat, you’re freezing.” You couldn’t stop the concern from creeping into your tone.

“I’ve been colder,” she shrugged, attempting to console you. That just made you frown though.

“You should take my half of the blanket,” you attempted. Natasha shook her head. She most definitely wasn’t letting that happen.

“You know, there are other ways we could warm up,” she smirked. You rolled your eyes.

“No.”


	12. at home, just the sniffles

You’d just gotten home from your walk, and it had been freezing outside. Natasha handled the cold well, but you, not so much. Your nose wouldn’t stop running, leaving you sniffling constantly.

“You’re all sniffly,” Natasha observed, her brow crinkled slightly.

“Just because of the co- huh- h’hutschoo! Husshooo!”

“Bless you. Tissue?”

You nodded and thanked her when she pulled a few from the box and handed them to you. You gave a few light blows and then found yourself sniffling all over again.

“Maybe we should take a warm bath,” Nat suggested, already pulling you off of the couch and towards your shared room. You followed without complaint. You’re pretty sure you were physically incapable of passing up the opportunity to take a bath with Natasha.

“Go get out of those clothes,” she smiled, giving you a gentle push in the direction of the closet. You heard her go start the bath as you undressed. Nat joined you in the closet a moment later, also undressing. When you gave another liquid sniffle, you felt her hands wrap around you from behind.

“You sound like you’re getting sick,” Natasha worried, placing a kiss to your bare shoulder.

“I think it’s just the cold, baby,” you reassured. Nat hummed and then pulled away to go check on the water. You followed and once she had determined the bath was warm enough, she added some salts and then helped you in. You scooted forward so that she could sit behind you, and then relaxed back against her.

“This is nice,” you murmured. Natasha intertwined her hands in yours and you sighed. Being in her arms like this was pure bliss.

“You’re still sniffly.”

“Baby, you worry too much,” you laughed, rolling your eyes. “We’ve been in the bath for only a few minutes.” Natasha sighed in response to that, giving your hands a brief squeeze.


	13. at the grocery store, spices messing with someone's nose

“Ooh, that smells good” you murmured, checking out the different spices. You offered it out to Natasha, who came close to get a whiff. She immediately retreated, scrunching up her nose.

“What?” You asked. “I know it’s a little strong.”

“Huh... Huptschoo! Husshooo!” Nat let out two quick, wet sneezes.

“Bless you. Those sounded strong, baby. I think you’ve smelled too many spices,” you laughed.

“Maybe,” Nat agreed, scrubbing at her nose.


	14. at a safe house in the mountains, sneezing at night

You shivered once more, lying on your little mattress on the floor. You’d had to run off to a safe house. Someone was trying to kill you, and you weren’t sure quite why. Natasha had volunteered to go with you for protection and company, which made your heart flutter. You two had just made things official, but you were fairly certain that she was the one. You just knew.

In the bare safe house, there was only a small kitchen, a bathroom, a mattress on the floor, and a little couch, which Nat was currently sleeping on. There was no heat, which was probably the worst thing about it. There’d only been two thin blankets, one for each of you. Another shiver wracked through your body. The cold was definitely getting to you, and the tingle in your sinuses was proof of that.

“Heh...hdnngx! Hmpch! H’hetshoo!” You failed to stifle the last sneeze, and stayed as still as you could, afraid you’d woke Natasha. When she didn’t stir, you breathed a sigh of relief and sniffled thickly, wiping your nose with the sleeve of your sweatshirt. Apparently, you weren’t done, because the itch in your nose crested once again.

“Huh-Huptschoo! Husshooo!” It was impossible to stifle those wet, strong sneezes, and you tried your hardest to muffle them into the sweatshirt.

“Bless you,” Nat’s hoarse voice called from the couch.

“Sorry,” you murmured. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You couldn’t help it. You alright? I can see how hard your shivering from here.” Her voice was filled with concern, and you found yourself blushing.

“I’m okay,” you replied, though your teeth were chattering and your answer sounded unconvincing. There was silence for a moment, before you heard movement. Natasha hesitantly made her way towards the mattress, bringing her blanket with her. She didn’t say anything as she laid down beside you. You scooted to make more room for her, and she wrapped her blanket around both of you, pulling your back flush up against her front for warmth.

“Is this better?” She asked quietly. You nodded, your nose twitching and your lips slightly parted.

“Huh.. Huptschoo! H’hetsshooo!” It felt like you were pushed backwards into Nat from the force of each sneeze, leaving you groaning and sniffling, battling the congestion forming.

“If you sneeze one more time, I’m making you take a warm shower,” Nat stated. “Bless you,” she added softly.

“Thank you. I doubt the water would be warm, though,” you chuckled. Natasha hummed.

“Hopefully we won’t be here much longer. I don’t want you catching a cold,” she mused.

“I’ll be fine,” you answered, shivering lightly. Her arms squeezed you a bit tighter, before she started rubbing her hand up and down your arm, trying to create heat.

“Try and sleep,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to your hair.


	15. on a mission, like the worst cold

“Seems lucky that we were assigned the boring, easy mission,” you observed as you and Natasha made your way into the deserted building. HYDRA didn’t use it anymore, but Fury had wanted you and Nat to check it out to see if there were any files or intel left behind.

Nat had caught a particularly horrible cold, probably the worst one she’d ever had. You were constantly thanking the gods that Fury had assigned you randomly on this mission, and not the one Steve was currrently on.

“H’httssh! Htsch! Heh..htssh!” Nat sneezed in response.

“Bless you,” you replied, for about the hundredth time that day.

“Thanks,” Natasha grumbled. She was very annoyed with how sick she was, but she was also too sick to hide it, and too sick to not accept help.

“Here,” you handed her a tissue from your suit. Nat took it with a sigh and blew her nose.

“I hate this.”

“I know, baby, but you’ve gone like two years without getting sick,” you answered, reaching over to give her arm a light squeeze.

“So why is my punishment for staying healthy for so long getting super sick?”

“I don’t know babe. I’m sorry. Let’s just finish this really quick so that we can go home, take a warm bath, and get you better.”

“Heh...htssh! Htsch! I like the sound of that,” Nat replied, scrubbing at her nose.

“Bless you. You’ve sneezed ten times today,” you observed.

“Thanks for counting.”

You rolled your eyes. “I didn’t try to count. I noticed. Here,” you handed her another tissue. Her poor nose was already so red and raw, and you noticed her wince as she brushed the tissue up against it. Yeah, she needed to be home.

“Okay, come on. We just have to take a quick look through this place. I doubt HYDRA left anything.”


	16. at home, sneezing at night

You tried your best not to shake the bed as you stifled three sneezes in rapid succession. Natasha and you had forgotten to close the window before going to bed, and the pollen count was apparently been high enough that it was starting to bother you. But you really didn’t want to wake Nat, and so you couldn’t close the window.

You stifled another set of sneezes, sighing.

“If you sneeze one more time, I’m going to start getting concerned,” Nat’s smooth voice filled the quiet room.

“Sorry,” you breathed, sniffling thickly.

“You don’t need to apologize, babe. You alright?”

“I think it’s th-heh- h’huptschoo! H’ptshooo! Huh...hshhoo! Ugh, it’s the pollen,” you explained.

“We forgot to close the window,” Natasha realized. Less than a second later she was out of bed and halfway across the room, going to shut it.

“Heh..husshooo! Huptschoo!”

“Bless you,” Natasha said as she made her way into the bathroom. You heard her rummaging around in the cabinets before she finally came back, setting a box of tissues on the bed.

“Sit up,” she gently commanded. You did as you were told and she handed you allergy medicine and some water. You thanked her and took the meds. She set the glass of water on the nightstand and you reached for the tissue box, thourougly blowing your nose.

“Better?” Nat asked.

“H’hutschoo! Huh.. h’sshoo!”

“I guess not,” she chuckled. “Bless you.”

“Thanks,” you sighed, reaching for another tissue.

“We can sleep in a guest room tonight,” Natasha suggested. You shook your head.

“No, it’s okay. Once the meds kick in, I’ll be fine and able to sleep,” you replied, congestion blurring your consonants.

“You’re getting stuffy baby. Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in a guest room? We should probably get you away from the allergens for a bit.” Nat let her fingers run softly through your hair. You chewed on your bottom lip, thinking.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” you murmured. Confusion flashed across her face.

“Don’t worry about that,” she soothed, rubbing your back. You scrubbed at your still itchy nose.

“H’Heh...husshooo! Huptschoo! Huh-htschoo!”

“Bless you. Come on, I know you don’t want to go sleep in a guest room, but we are doing that tonight.”


End file.
